


Hide & Seek

by McKayRulez



Category: Warframe
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Family, Family Dynamics, Father Figures, Gen, Hide and Seek, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 01:45:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14906106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McKayRulez/pseuds/McKayRulez
Summary: Never play hide and seek with Space Dad. He is way too commited to the game.





	Hide & Seek

*****A long looonggg time ago******  
Operator: "Dad! I wanna play something!"  
Ballas: "Like what, my child?"  
Operator: "Hide and Seek!"  
Ballas: *Eyes gleam* "Very well."

****Several centuries of hiding later***  
Ballas: "Hey Kiddo."  
Operator: "YOU'RE STILL ALIVE?? Where have you been all this time!?"  
Ballas: "Oh, you know, around making Primes. Turns out I'm really good at this hiding game even while working."  
Operator: "I.. I mean I guess so.. Despite you being a huge dude with a big arm... Can't believe I've never spotted you in all my travels across the system.."  
Ballas: "Well not to worry, my child. You'll get your chance at a redo. I've hidden my wilted love."  
Operator: "Your what?.."  
Ballas: "Your mother."  
The Operator panics. Ordis puts on some calming music in the background.  
Operator: "NOOOOOOOO!!!"  
Clings onto Space dad.  
Operator: "But.. But I'll never find her! I suck at RNG finding!!!"  
Ballas removes Operators clinging desperate hands with a sweep of his big arm. He smirks as replies quickly, to the Operators horror before he teleports away.  
Ballas: "Oh I know.. Gives Daddy quite a lot of.. 'Alone time' with Mummy...."


End file.
